We Can't Be Friends a Jovan Story
by magensby
Summary: Evangeline Williamson makes some life altering decisions. How does John McBain fit in this now?
1. Chapter 1

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **We Can't Be Friends a JOVAN story**

(Revisions made 11/30/19)

 **Chapter 1 The Move**

You do know that you are an idiot, a blithering idiot. What did you gain from all of this? You lost plenty but what did you really gain? You're not happy. If you even know what happiness is. You're not in love with Natalie. Are you even capable of love? You're miserable. You've lied. You've left a man to rot in jail because of what, he asked you to? And you agreed to that, you idiot. You're an officer of the court and you've withheld crucial evidence in a case. You should lose your job for that and if not that at least a reprimand.

Evangeline called you on your s***. She didn't mince words.

" _You had him locked up so that you could be with his wife."_

" _You withheld that little nugget of information because you were figuring how to move from me to Natalie."_

" _You played me John. You truly played me and I let you because I was so in love with you."_

We were trapped in the prison with Carlo Hesser and Hayes Barber. Hesser confessed to brainwashing Christian Vega to be a killer. Maybe someone brainwashed me to be an idiot. I've blown it. I've really blown it. She will never trust me again. When I walked out of the prison and saw her there I wanted to take her in my arms. Natalie was so cruel to her. Natalie was always cruel to her and I never noticed it or just didn't pay any attention to it. "You can have him now", Natalie said to Evangeline as if she needed Natalie's permission to be with me. Natalie had it all wrong. Natalie needed Evangeline's permission to be with me. If I had it my way Evangeline and I would still be together. Even Hayes Barber saw that otherwise why did he kidnap Evangeline when we were no longer together? Because he knew that I loved Evangeline. Not loved, that's not true, not in the past tense. I love Evangeline. Even he could see that. Only I, Mr. Idiot could not see it. What a mess I have made of everything. I don't know what to do. I know maybe I should change my name to Mr. Idiot, no John just Mr. Idiot. Wear a badge and have it in all capital letters, DETECTIVE IDIOT.

Made it to Capricorn after the prison riot and saw her there. She looked beautiful as usual. I asked Michael to hold back while I talked with Evangeline. She didn't want to talk to me.

" _I don't think that we're ready to have a drink together John. I don't think we're ready to do anything together."_

And after Christian Vega was released from prison and Evangeline and I were in Angel Square for the tree lighting I asked her, _"How long is this going to go on? You and me treating each other like strangers, like we were never even friends."_

She answered, _"I can't be just friends yet."_

That broke my heart. How do I fix this? I don't know. Then at Michael's wedding, she sang. I love her voice. She gave me information about my fathers' case. Then the tornado and she lost her sight all because she waited around to give me information. Once again I'm the reason for her pain. Maybe it is better that she and I are not together. But we're not together and she still gets hurt because of me. But I need her in my life. I need her. Why didn't I see that before? All that time that I wasted, truly wasted with Natalie I could have used that time to build my relationship with Evangeline.

Now Evangeline's with Christian Vega and Todd Manning stays ever present. I've lost her now. I've tried to make things work with Natalie but it's like trying to put a square peg in a round hole. It does not fit but we keep trying. We keep trying to force it. All of this time lost and it seems like the distance between Evangeline and me is insurmountable.

Then this happens. She's in a coma from a carbon monoxide gas poisoning in Christian Vega's studio. She and Vega are no longer a couple and she and Manning are only friends. Manning has Blair Cramer in his blood and she's like a leech that won't detach. Anyway they have children together and that means that they will be in each other's lives forever. Good then hopefully that will keep him away from 'my Evangeline'.

She recovers from the coma and decides to leave Llanview. I didn't hear this from her. I overheard Nora talking to Bo in his office. Evangeline doesn't want many people to know. She wants to quietly leave town. I don't know where she's going but I did hear that she's leaving on this Friday. Today is Wednesday. Nora said that she plans to help Evangeline drive to her new destination. She's already closed her law practice and has packed her apartment and shipped what she needed to the new place and sold or donated everything else. She's staying with Nora until Friday. I heard Bo ask Nora what Evangeline plans to do. Nora said that Evangeline already has several job offers but she plans to just rest for maybe a month or two before returning to work.

" _Wow Nora can you believe it! I'm actually doing it. I'm leaving Llanview. Don't get me wrong I'm glad to leave. I had a rough time here. I'm looking forward to better things for me ahead. I will miss you though. I'm glad that you offered to drive with me to my new place. That will give us more time together. Nora, you have been the one shining moment for me during my time in Llanview. I thank you for being my friend."_

" _Evangeline don't say it like it's all one-sided. You've been a friend to me too. I will miss you but we will keep in touch, I promise."_

" _I promise too. And Nora thanks for not telling anyone about my leaving. I kept it quiet about closing my law office. I don't want to answer any questions from anyone anymore. I don't owe anyone any explanations. With Todd once again engrossed with his drama with Blair Cramer I've stayed off his radar so I don't have to worry about him pounding on my door. No one but you and my family know where I'm going and I like it that way."_

" _All right let's call it a night because we have any early start tomorrow."_

" _Okay Nora, good night."_

Evangeline and Nora left early the next morning. It was great weather for a drive. It took several hours for them to reach their destination. Evangeline's new apartment was all cleaned, furnished and waiting for her. After unloading the car, unpacking and showering, Evangeline and Nora ordered in, ate and then went to bed. Nora stayed for two days then flew back to Llanview.

Evangeline was in her apartment clearing things out of the dishwasher when she heard the buzzer notifying her that the front desk had a message for her. Evangeline had moved into a building where visitors had to stop at the front desk before being allowed on the residence floors. She also had installed a camera at her door so that she wouldn't have to look through the peephole to see who was at the door. The front desk informed her that she had a delivery. She left her apartment and took the elevator down to the desk to retrieve her package. When she arrived the front desk clerk gave to her a bouquet of flowers. She asked who delivered them and he told her to check the card. No one knew she was here so how could someone deliver flowers to her here. She thought, oh maybe her Mom had them delivered, or maybe Nora arranged for the delivery.

Evangeline took the flowers back to her apartment. She sat them on her end table and then sat and read the card.

" _If I know that there's a chance I will stick with you forever."_

Her heart stopped. No, there is no way that this is real. She had only said those words to one person. No way he knows where I am. Nora wouldn't tell him and my mother for sure would never tell him. Evangeline ran back downstairs to the front desk and asked the clerk to describe the person who delivered the flowers. The clerk looked at her and asked it there was a problem. She said no but she just wanted him to describe who delivered the flowers. The clerk said, _"I won't have to, he's right there. He said that you would react like this. He knows you pretty well."_ The clerk then turned to assist another resident.

Evangeline backed away from the front desk and refused to turn around. She wasn't ready for this. She cannot handle this right now. Then she thought, I have faced death twice and won the victory, I can and I will face John McBain and send him home with his tail between his legs.

John saw her go to the front desk. He knew that she would question the clerk about who delivered the flowers. He saw her stiffen when the clerk told her that the person who delivered them was behind her. She won't turn around to face me. She's too stubborn to do that. She's thinking now how she will blast me and then she will try to send me away. I'm not going anywhere without her.

After mustering all of her restraint Evangeline turned around to face him. She couldn't really believe it but there he stood, John McBain. She thought that she had left him in Llanview. Boy was she surprised.

" _Why are you here John? How did you get here? How did you find me?"_

" _Can we have this conversation somewhere else?"_

" _No John we can't. I really don't want to have this conversation at all. So answer my questions."_

" _All right but remember, for the record, that I offered to have this conversation somewhere else. I will answer your questions and then will ask one of my own."_

" _I am here because you are here. Next how did I get here, I drove. Last how did I find you? I followed you. I heard Nora tell Bo that you were leaving on Friday so I staked out Nora's place and when you two left, I left too. I stayed far enough behind that you didn't notice me. Don't forget I'm trained in this."_

" _Okay John you've answered my questions, but for what purpose are you here and what was the question that you wanted to ask me?_

" _The answer to my purpose is answered in my question to you. The answer you give must be either yes or no. Those are the only options but before you say no hear me out. Can you agree to that before I ask my question?"_

" _John, I won't agree to anything until I hear the question."_

" _All right here goes."_

I knew in that moment that everything in my life hinged on this one moment in time. My present, my future and my happiness all weighed in the balance on the results of my actions now. I looked Evangeline in the eyes, knelt on one knee, took her hand and said,

" _I was blind but now I see. I was lost but now I'm found. I, John McBain, love you Evangeline Williamson with all of my heart. Please open up your heart to me and I promise that I will love you, I will be true to you and I will never leave you. I know that you have your doubts but never doubt that I love you. Will you marry me?"_

" _John get up! Stand up now! You have the gall to come here and propose and think what, that just like that I'm supposed to swoon into your arms because you say that you love me. What are you on the outs with Natalie now and I'm your fall back plan. I'm not your rebound girl John. I'm not your anything."_

John thinks, ' _this isn't going how I planned but I'm not giving up'._ John stands up and Evangeline walks with him to the front door, opens it and motions for him to leave. John stops and looks at her and smiles,

" _You don't believe me do you?"_

" _No John I don't"_

" _If you believe me would you answer yes?"_

" _I don't know John."_

" _Can I try again Evangeline?"_

" _Go ahead John give it your best shot but I can't guarantee that the answer won't be the same."_

" _Well at least that's something. Okay I ask you counselor and as I ask each question I want you to answer before I ask the next question."_

" _Okay go ahead John. It's your funeral."_

" _Ha, ha Evangeline. Question 1 have I ever told you that I love you?"_

" _No John you have never told me that you love me."_

" _So why don't you believe that I do when I finally say that I do?"_

" _Because it took you so long to say it John."_

" _But that doesn't mean that it's not true Evangeline."_

" _All right I concede that point, next question."_

" _Just so that I'm clear you now believe that I love you."_

" _Yes John, I now believe that you love me."_

" _Question 2 will you marry me?_

" _I don't know John, we just met. I don't really know you."_

" _Evangeline what do you mean we just met. We've known each other for years. You know me better than most people."_

" _At one time I thought I did but I was wrong. Anyway I don't know the John that's standing here now. The John who can freely say that he loves me that's a new John. I don't know him."_

" _Yes you do Evangeline. He was here all along just buried beneath all the junk that I put in the way of freely expressing my feelings. I let go of all that junk. Counseling sessions with Dr. Crosby allowed me to let go of all that guilt that was weighing me down. When I heard Nora say that you were leaving something in me died. I always thought that with time we would find our way back to each other but when I heard that you were leaving I knew that my chance at happiness would leave with you. That's why I'm here. I'm here to find my happiness with you. You're the only one for me Evangeline."_

At that I pulled John back into the lobby, took him over to a small room on the side, closed the door and said,

" _Ask me again John."_

" _Ask you what Evangeline?"_

" _Ha, ha John. The window of opportunity is closing very fast mister."_

Once again John knelt before Evangeline, took the ring box out of his pocket, opened it and asked,

" _Evangeline Williamson, the keeper of my heart, I love you, will you marry me?"_

" _Yes John McBain. Yes John I will marry you. I love you too."_

John stood, took her in his arms and kissed her with an all-consuming kiss. In that kiss he expressed his regret for hurting her and his overwhelming joy at having her in his life again. Evangeline reciprocated the kiss pouring into it her release of pain that she endured because of him and her joy that she survived to this experience this moment.

The kiss ended and they stood and looked at each other smiling.

" _What do we do now John?"_

" _We get married Evangeline."_

" _When. When do you return to Llanview? How do we plan a wedding with us living in different cities? I definitely don't want to get married in Llanview."_

" _I'm not returning to Llanview. I live here now."_

" _What do you mean you live here? Since when do you live here? You are full of surprises today John. Hold that thought. Let's go up to my apartment to finish this conversation."_

" _That sounds good to me. Lead the way Williamson, soon to be McBain."_

" _Ah, who says that I will take your last name mister?"_

" _Evangeline I don't care what you call yourself as long as you call yourself my wife and the mother of my children."_

" _Who said anything about children?"_

" _Evangeline you're just joking right?"_

" _Yes John I'm just joking. Professionally I will continue using Williamson but legally I will be McBain and yes I would love for us to have children. Come on let's go up and we can order some food. I'm hungry."_

" _Whatever my fiancé wants, my fiancé gets."_

" _So kind of you fine sir."_

" _My pleasure my love."_

As they passed the front desk the clerk gave John a thumbs up and John returned the gesture. Evangeline didn't notice any of that. They made it to Evangeline's apartment. She gave John a tour. He noticed that it looked nothing like her apartment in Llanview. It had more room and had an amazing view. John asked her about the changes and she said that she wanted something new and fresh. She had all new furniture and had a different color scheme. She said that Llanview was her past and she wanted a new view for her present and future.

She said that she had saved money when she worked and also invested well so she was financially stable. Plus she had the proceeds from winning that lawsuit against the hate group that gassed Christian's loft. The now defunct hate group whose money now pays her bills. Others also received funds from the lawsuit. Those that that group hurt with their hate.

Evangeline and John sat and ate and talked until late. Evangeline offered John the use of her guest room but he declined. He said that he didn't want the temptation of being that close to her and not making love to her. They both agreed that they would not be intimate with each other until after the wedding. The wedding. They looked at each other, shook their heads, smiled and said at the same time, _"We're getting married."_

The End (Maybe)

 **A/N:** So do we leave this as a one shot or should we make it a story? Cast your vote in a review.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reveal

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

After careful consideration we decided to continue the story. Many will ask why/how Evangeline so readily agreed to reconcile with John. All will be revealed. There's more to their story.

 **We Can't Be Friends a JOVAN story**

 **Chapter 2 The Reveal**

Evangeline woke up the next morning to a bright sunny day. It was just the kind of day to match her mood. She rubbed her eyes and stopped and stared at the sparkling jewel on her ring finger. She smiled. She got out of bed and completed her daily routine in the bathroom and then sat on the chaise in her bedroom. She thought to herself,

' _As happy as I am right now I know that dark clouds are on the horizon when I tell my family and friends about my engagement to John. They will question me on why in the world would I take him back after all that he put me through. They will say that he never even apologized for what he did. But he did apologize to me, twice. He apologized that the Killing Club Killer kidnapped me because I was associated with him and he apologized for hurting me when we talked at the police station after the prison riot. But what they don't and won't understand is that even if he never apologized it wouldn't change what happened to me and to us. It happened and can't be changed by an 'I'm sorry'._

 _Even more important is after having survived two, not one but two, near death experiences I don't care about the past. I'm firmly planted in the present and looking straight ahead to the future. If anyone had endured what I have in the past few years and now had a chance at happiness would they refuse it, would they turn it down? No they wouldn't and neither will I. I love John McBain. I love him and I will marry him and have a great life with him and I don't care what anybody else says. This is my life to live as I choose and I will not be plodded or pushed into doing anything I don't want to do or live my life like someone else wants me to live it._

 _Now self, now that we have had this conversation with ourselves let us get our butts up and get started on this day.'_

I took a cleansing breath, shook my head, said a prayer and got up and prepared some breakfast. John will arrive soon. We decided to have breakfast together to strategize on how we will break the news to our family and friends.

I decided to cook pancakes, eggs and sausage. We will need our strength to make it through this day. John arrived as soon as I finished cooking. I had left instructions at the front desk for them to allow him access once he arrived. He rang the bell and I rushed to door. I flung it open and he grabbed me and backed me back into my apartment. He planted on me one of his "hold me close don't let go let me kiss you forever' kisses and I melted into him. We came up for air he smiled and said, _"Good morning."_

" _Good morning to you too John. How did you sleep? Are you ready for today? You know we will get blasted and everyone will question my sanity and will try to convince me not to do this. Are you ready for the blast what will come your way? You can back out now if you want, it'll be too late once we tell everybody."_

" _Evangeline all I want is you. Let them bring on whatever they want, let them sling their arrows and throw their darts for if at the end of it all I still have you then it will be worth every blow that I endure and everything that they throw my way. I'll tell you something. I lost you once because of my stupidity. I almost lost you twice because someone wanted to hurt me by hurting you. Worst of all I almost lost you forever because someone thought they were better than you and that you didn't deserve to live. Well I will not allow anyone to take you from me ever again. I will fight anyone and everything to keep you with me. Nothing short of death will part me from you. Do you understand me? I don't care what anyone else thinks, says, or does the only person whose opinion matters to me is your opinion. I love you Evangeline don't ever forget that."_

" _Golly John for a guy who doesn't know how to express himself you did a good job right then. I agree John it's you and me against the world. Now before we call our respective families and friends, tell me about this job you have and when and why did you leave Llanview? You quit your job with Bo?"_

" _When I heard that you were leaving and didn't want anyone to know I told you what I did. I staked out Nora's place and followed you. When I saw where you were headed I couldn't believe that in all the places in the world you could go you would choose this town. I called one of my old FBI friends and asked about any job openings. Just so happened that one of their supervisors had just retired and they were looking for someone to take his place. I had kept in touch with my friend over the years and we talked on the phone while I was following you to your apartment. As soon as you and Nora went in and unpacked the car and I was certain that this was where you were staying I asked my friend to put my name in for the job opening. I had a copy of my resume in my briefcase in my car so I went to a local FedEx store and faxed it to him. He gave it to human resources who verified my information. I asked him not to talk with Bo because Bo had no idea that I had left. My friend instead vouched for me as a job reference. They offered the job to me and I accepted. My friend knew someone with a vacant furnished apartment for temporary lease and I have a place to stay until I get my bearings and find something on my own. So you see it was meant to be. I called Bo yesterday and quit. He understood and didn't ask me any questions. It was funny though he said that when Nora told him that you were leaving he thought to himself that it wouldn't be long before I left town also because there was really nothing holding me there. So he knew when I didn't know just how important you are to me. I'm a slow learner but I learn."_

" _John that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard even though it is borderline stalking, I'll take it and you. All right let's get the worst over with first. Let's call my mother. I will put the call on speaker so that you can hear both sides of the conversation. Here goes nothing."_

" _Evangeline relax. What's the worst that she can do? And if she does it will not change anything between us. I know that you want your mother's blessing but will you refuse to marry me if she doesn't give you her blessing?_

" _No John nothing will stop me from marrying you I just want her to be happy for me because I am happy with you. Can you understand?_

" _Yes I understand let's just call her and talk with her. Maybe she will surprise us and accept our decision. We'll never know until we try."_

" _You're right, 'The only thing we have to fear is fear itself' as FDR said. Let's do this."_

Ring, ring, ring…

" _Hello"_

" _Hi mom it's Evangeline. How are you?"_

" _I'm fine mom. I'm all settled in. The apartment is great. I decided on the job that I wanted and I start in two months. They allowed me that time to acclimate myself. Everything is great?"_

" _Well baby I'm glad to hear that. I'm so happy that things are working out for you. I'm even gladder that you left Llanview. That place was nothing but bad news for you. Now you're in a new place and starting a new chapter in your life I'm just so sorry that you're so far away."_

" _Mom I am not that far away. Anything over a two hour drive is far away for you. You don't have to drive you can always fly or take the train. Now that we've done the small talk I have some big news for you. I'm getting married."_

" _What do you mean you're getting married? To whom? You just moved to that town you haven't had time to meet anyone or did you already know this person and that is why you moved to that particular town? Evangeline what's going on?"_

" _Mom there is no nefarious plot afoot here. No I didn't have anyone here waiting for me. The person I'm going to marry I met a few years ago. We knew each other then but the timing wasn't right. We've both changed for the better and we're now ready to make that commitment. He asked me to marry him and I accepted. I'm calling to let you know and to ask for your blessing. But mom I need you to know something before you answer. I love him and I will marry him with or without your blessing. I have almost died twice and the next moment is not promised. I want to have my happiness now mom. I want my love now mom. Can I have that? Can you be happy for me mom, please?"_

" _Evangeline is it John McBain? Are you marrying John McBain? And before you answer_ _ **let me say**_ _this. Evangeline I know that you've been through some horrendous times and yes you do deserve happiness. I want you to be happy baby. Although I may not approve of John you were happy with him and you really did love him. I know that you've changed. You couldn't help but change after all you've been through. If you believe that John can give you the happiness that you so much deserve then what kind of mother would I be to stand in your way. I will always support you Cookie and I will always want the best for you. Not that I consider John the best but it's not my opinion that counts, it's yours. So if I'm not mistaken I guess I must say congratulations to you and John. I'm sure that you have this call on speaker so John I give you my blessing to marry my daughter. Treat her well or you will have me to answer to and I do bite. I know that you're both surprised that I acquiesced seemingly so quickly but I don't want to cause Evangeline any more hurt than she has already endured. Cookie don't worry about anybody in the family giving you a hard time. I will take care of them. Just call when you start wedding planning. I would like to be a part of that. Cookie let me talk with John privately."_

" _Okay mom I will but let me first say thank you so much for understanding and for giving us your blessing. It means more to me than I can say. I love you mom. Here's John."_

" _I love you too baby."_

" _Yes Mrs. Williamson, I'm here."_

" _John I want you to know that I was tempted to resist this but I know how determined Evangeline can be and I really don't want to stress her out. She's had enough troubles to last a lifetime. I assume that you've told Evangeline that you love her and there is no one else fighting for your attention."_

" _Yes I have told Evangeline that I love her and only her and no there is no one else fighting for my attention. Mrs. Williamson I want to apologize to you for the hurt that I caused your daughter. I was a complete idiot and a cad. During my therapy sessions I was able to discover and eliminate those things that kept me bound and prevented me from fully committing to Evangeline. I have changed for the better and every day I will love your daughter and I will give her no reasons to doubt my love for her."_

" _That's all that I ask John. If you love her as you say then you will support and encourage her and take care of her. I know that she is strong willed and may talk tough about how she can take care of herself and she doesn't need a man but that's talk. We all want somebody. It's not that we need them but we want them. Be that strong man for her John. You don't have to walk in front of her or she doesn't have to walk in front of you, walk side-by-side supporting each other. Do that and you will do well. I will talk with you again. Let me say goodbye to Evangeline."_

" _Thank you Mrs. Williamson. I will remember what you said."_

" _Mom"_

" _Evangeline be happy baby. That's all that I want for you. Don't forget to call me when you start wedding planning and I promise that I will listen and not try to bulldoze you into what I want. This is your day and your life. Grab that happiness and hold it tight because it can vanish so quickly. I'm happy that you're happy. I love you Evangeline."_

" _I love you too mom and thanks so much for not giving me a hard time. I know that you don't like John but I love him and I'm glad that you allow that I love him to outweigh your dislike of him."_

" _Evangeline that's all in the past. We are now in a new day. John will soon be a member of the family and we support family, that's the Williamson way. You may marry a McBain but you will always be a Williamson. Now go and spend time with your fiancé. My baby's getting married! Wait until I tell your Uncle Clay! Don't worry I'll let him know that he's not to give you or John a hard time. I'll talk with you soon. Bye now."_

" _Bye mom and thanks again so much."_

" _Wow do you believe that? She actually understood and gave us her blessing. I am so happy right now John. I woke up thinking that talking with my mom would bring dark clouds on this sunny day of mine but she made the sun shine brighter."_

" _She loves you Evangeline. She wants you to be happy. She and I have that in common. Come on I'll clean up the kitchen and then we'll call my mother. I need to come down from this emotional rollercoaster that I was feeling while talking with your mother. She did surprise me with her response but it was a good surprise."_

John cleaned up the dishes from breakfast, washed, dried and put them away. He then returned to the living room where he found Evangeline on the couch writing in a notepad."

" _What are you doing, making a list of people we need to call or things we need to do to get ready for this wedding. You know that I want to get married as soon as possible. I don't want anything to get in the way of our being together. Speaking of which where do we plan to live after we're married?"_

" _John hold that thought. Let's finish the telephone calls and then we will have the rest of the day to talk about those things. The sooner that we finish these calls the better I will feel. Okay?"_

" _Okay. Let me call my mother. I will put it on speaker so that you can hear both sides of the conversation too."_

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. 'You have reached…'

" _Hello, hello don't hang up. I'm here. Hello John is that you?_

" _Yes, hi mom. How are you?"_

" _I'm fine I just walked in the door. I went out to get some coffee. To what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call. You usually only call me after work. What's up?_

" _Everything's fine mom. Even better everything is great. I'm getting married!"_

" _Married John. Don't tell me that you're marrying Natalie John! She's not the one for you. She's too immature John. Darling please think about this. She's a nice girl and all but that's what she is a girl. You need a woman John. Someone who can challenge you. All that you and Natalie do is argue. She always wants things her way. She's too needy John. You need someone strong. Someone who can challenge you and keep you on your toes. John? John? Are you there?_

" _I'm here mom can I get a word in edgewise? Mom I'm not marrying Natalie. I asked Evangeline Williamson to marry me and she accepted."_

" _Evangeline Williamson? You mean the young lady to whom you gave my pearls? But John you two broke up years ago. How did this happen?"_

" _I love her mom. I think that I've always loved her but I had all of that stuff with dad and Caitlin holding me back from really seeing what she meant to me. Mom, I didn't love Natalie. I was with her because it was easier to be with her and not commit than to be with Evangeline and commit if that makes any sense. But I don't need Natalie as a crutch anymore. I can stand on my own now and I want to stand with Evangeline. She left Llanview and so did I."_

" _You left Llanview John? You never said anything about leaving Llanview. Why John? You had a good job. Even if you're not with Natalie you had built a life there why did you leave? Does your brother Michael know that you left. If he knew that you were leaving and didn't tell me I will have his hide."_

" _No mom, Michael doesn't know that I left. Evangeline left and I followed her. There's nothing for me in Llanview. Be happy for me mom. I love Evangeline and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want that family that you and dad had mom. I want that life."_

" _Oh John I'm happy for you if you are happy. Marriage is a big step but I'm sure that you know that. Is Evangeline there now?"_

" _Yes Mrs. McBain I'm here. I love John Mrs. McBain and I want a life with him."_

" _Oh dear, I am so happy for you two. You have been through a lot these past few years so you know to treasure each other. Let me know when the wedding will take place and I will be there with bells on my toes. John have you told your brother?_

" _No mom. I wanted to tell you first. We just spoke with Evangeline's mom. I'm not really her favorite person so we thought that we would tackle that hurdle first so don't feel slighted mom that we called her first."_

" _No dear I don't feel slighted in the least. That was smart to get the hard part over first. Okay now that we have that matter resolved I will leave you two to your planning. Will the wedding take place soon?_

" _Yes mom it will. We will work on that as soon as we finish these notification calls for lack of a better term. The big_ _ **'reveal'**_ _is more like it."_

" _All right then I won't detain you any longer. I love you John and welcome to the family Evangeline."_

" _Thank you mom I love you too."_

" _Thank you Mrs. McBain. We will talk with you soon. Good bye."_

" _Good bye you two."_

" _Two surprises in one day. That went better than I thought. I didn't know that she felt all that about Natalie. Well that's done whom do we call next?"_

" _John I think that I should handle the next two calls alone. I need to call Nora and Todd. You can call Michael by yourself. Nora might not put up much of a fuss but Todd will be another story. Don't look at me like that. What's with that look?_

" _Evangeline I'm sure that you know that Todd has feelings for you and not just 'friendly' feelings."_

" _John that may be true and at one time I had more than 'friendly' feelings for Todd but Todd isn't completely over Blair and as long as those two are in the same town there's no way that Todd can commit to anyone else. I left all of that behind when I left Llanview. Todd will understand. I need him as a friend more than I need him as a lover."_

" _If you say so Evangeline. Let me go call Michael now while you make your calls."_

John went into the kitchen to make his call to Michael. Michael was surprised that John just up and left town but he was not surprised that he was marrying Evangeline. _"It's about time you got over yourself and remedied that grand mistake of letting her go. She's the best thing that ever happened to you John. I'm happy for you. Just let me know when the wedding is and Marcie and I will be there."_ John thanked Michael and hung up.

When he entered the living room Evangeline was on the phone with Todd. He heard her part of the conversation and deduced that Todd was any to happy about the news but by the end of the conversation they agreed to disagree and Todd would receive notification of the day and time of the wedding.

" _I just want you to be happy Evangeline and if you think that McBain can do that for you then go for it. I don't want to lose your friendship. You're the only friend that I have."_

" _You won't lose my friendship Todd. As it is you're really like a brother to me. What's that line from the movie, 'a brother from another mother'? I love you Todd Manning."_

" _I love you Evangeline Williamson. Good bye."_

" _Good bye Todd. I will talk with you soon."_

" _Are we done now. How was the call to Nora?"_

" _Short and sweet. She gave her congratulations and said it was about time that you got your head out of the ground and claimed me. Whatever that means. Any way she's fine. I asked her to be my maid of honor and she agreed. I will call her in a few days. How did it go with Michael?"_

" _He pretty much said the same thing that Nora said. How come they could see what I couldn't see? It doesn't matter now. We are getting married Evangeline Williamson?"_

" _Yes we are John McBain."_

 **A/N:** Wedding plans to make.

Thnx to those who voted for the story to continue. Thnx for reading and if you read do give some feedback with a review.


	3. Chapter 3 The Explanation

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

We heard why Evangeline accepted John back into her life. What brought John to the realization that he should have a life with Evangeline?

 **We Can't Be Friends a JOVAN story**

 **Chapter 3 The Explanation**

The next day John met again at Evangeline's apartment so that they could start their wedding plans. Evangeline was in her bedroom showering and changing because she went for an early run. John sat of the sofa and thought of his earlier conversation with Evangeline,

' _I'll tell you something. I lost you once because of my stupidity. I almost lost you twice because someone wanted to hurt me by hurting you. Worst of all I almost lost you forever because someone thought they were better than you and that you didn't deserve to live. Well I will not allow anyone to take you from me ever again. I will fight anyone and everything to keep you with me. Nothing short of death will part me from you. Do you understand me? I don't care what anyone else thinks, says, or does the only person whose opinion matters to me is your opinion. I love you Evangeline don't ever forget that.'_

Evangeline stood in the living room doorway and watched John, who was deep in thought. He looked up and saw her staring at him and he smiled.

" _I was just thinking about what I said to you yesterday about how stupid I was to let you go. I was stupid and I'm sorry about how I treated you and how Natalie treated you."_

" _John, I have thought too about what you said yesterday and I know that I agreed to marry you but I do have to ask this question. Before you answer, just know that I haven't changed my mind about marrying you, but I want everything out and on the table so that we are both clear and nothing and no one can come between us."_

" _That's only fair Evangeline. Go ahead and ask your question."_

" _You said that when you heard Nora tell Bo that I was leaving Llanview that something in you died and that prompted you to follow me and declare your love. John, what if I had not left Llanview, would you have sought me out there and told me that you love me?"_

" _I don't know. No, that's not true. Evangeline I always thought or at least hoped that we would get back together. You didn't seem to want that but I never gave up hope that one day it might happen even when I was with Natalie. I went to and with Natalie because you were not an option to me and she was. I didn't want to be alone anymore but you didn't want me so I went with someone who did. If I had any indication that you wanted a life with me, it may sound cruel, but I would have jumped at the opportunity even though I was with Natalie. I didn't love Natalie like I love or loved you but she was better than nothing. It sounds selfish I know but it's the truth. Going through therapy I realized how very selfish I was in my relationships with you and Natalie. I ended it with Natalie during my therapy because she hindered my recovery. That relationship was not healthy for either of us. It was a co-dependency that I needed to sever and so I did. And before you ask, no I won't run to Natalie if she gets into trouble like I did so many times in the past. As I said, I severed that relationship. I told Natalie that she was the 'rebound' girl after my relationship with you. You can imagine how that conversation went but it doesn't matter to me now because she is in the past and I have no plans to 'repeat the past' as the saying goes. I have learned from my past. You may ask, what have I learned? I have learned not to take for granted the love that someone gives me and expect that person to stick around when I don't return that love; and not to put anyone else above the person I say that I love. Does that answer your question?_

" _Yes John it does. Do you have any questions for me that you want answered?_

" _Evangeline you have always been up front with me and honest. I was the one moving in the shadows. Any questions that I may have had were all answered when you agreed to marry me. That's the only question that I had and you answered it. I will stay honest and true to you. I will not cheat on you, I will not leave you, I will not put you second to anyone or anything except God, and I will love you for as long as I have breath."_

" _Then I think that we know all that we need to know John. Now let's start this wedding planning. Of course we will not, and I repeat will not get married in Llanview."_

" _I agree that Llanview will not be the site for the wedding. Do you want a big wedding or a small intimate ceremony?"_

" _What do you mean do I, didn't you mean do we? This is your wedding too John?"_

" _Well if you want my preference, I want a small intimate ceremony with just a few family members and friends. A small reception afterwards and then the honeymoon."_

" _Well since we're only getting married once I thought that we would have a big wedding but I don't want all of the hoopla. I like the idea of a small wedding party with just family and friends and a reception where we can really have fun instead having so many people, who you haven't seen in years, and you really don't get to mingle and enjoy yourself. My mother of course will want to invite the entire town where she lives. What about your mother, what do you think she will want?"_

" _Since my mother doesn't have any daughters I'm sure that she probably planned to go with whatever my bride chose."_

" _I tell you what. Let me talk with my mother and get her thoughts on a place for the ceremony and the reception. Neither you are I have lived here long enough to know any places so it might work better to have the wedding in my home town and that way my mother can coordinate things there. She will love to have that involvement. I see that look on your face. I know that time that you met my family at my great aunt's funeral was not the best of times for either of us but they have no say in our wedding and I will let my mother know that no one who has any objections to you are to appear on any guest list for our wedding, relative or not. We don't want them there to put a damper on our day. Does that sound like a plan? We can Skype my mother and talk with her now if you want to."_

" _Sure I think that sounds like a great plan. Can we do a group Skype so that my Mom can join in on the conversation? I know that she will have to check her work schedule as to the wedding date but I'm sure that she will take off the time to attend. Do we have a date in mind? If I could marry you tomorrow would not be soon enough for me."_

" _John we're not getting married tomorrow but I start work in a month and a half and I want to be married before I start work. Life is too short and we both know how quickly it can be snatched away from you. I don't want to wait months to plan a wedding. I want to get married very soon. And this is not June, September or October so we're not in the traditional wedding months so we should be able to find somewhere to get married and have a decent reception. Okay let me set up the Skype and you think about whom you want to invite so that we can get a count of people as we talk with our mothers."_

" _Okay get it set up and I will start writing down some names."_

They move to the dining room table and Evangeline gets her laptop and starts the group video session. They move the dining room chairs so that their mothers could see them both on the screen. John explained to the mothers the purpose of the calls. The mothers were pleased to give their input. Evangeline and John gave their preferences on whom to invite and stressed to Evangeline's mother that only those supportive family members would attend and the same for John's relatives. Both mothers agreed to the wisdom of that decision. Evangeline and John choose black and white as the color scheme, something simple and classic. Mrs. Williamson was so pleased that they will have the wedding in her town and that she will check on reception halls and hotels for out of town guests. When Evangeline and John told them that they wanted the wedding within the month both mothers looked at them amazed. They both said at the same time,

" _You want to get married within a month? Why the rush?"_

John looked at Evangeline and she asked him to answer for the two of them,

" _Mrs. Williamson and Mom, Evangeline and I don't want to wait. Evangeline wants to get married before she starts work in a month and a half and I would marry her today if I could and she would agree. We have waited too long to be together and we don't want to risk anything getting in the way of that happening. We want to get on with our lives as husband and wife. Please assist us in making this happen in the allotted time frame."_

" _John baby we will make it happen. Won't we Mrs. Williamson?"_

" _Yes we will Mrs. McBain, and you can call me Lisa. We're family now."_

" _Thank you Lisa and you can call me Eve."_

" _All right Evangeline and John, Eve and I will work on this and get back with you in a few days. Don't worry we will get everything together for you in the allotted time. We will talk with you later, we have work to do."_

The Skype video session ended and John and Evangeline sat at the table for a few moments to gather their thoughts.

" _That went particularly well if I say so myself, don't you agree John?"_

" _Yes I do. Our mothers calling each other by first names and working together on our wedding. That's a great load off of my mind. That was a fantastic idea to have both moms on at the same time. That way we didn't have to say the same thing twice. I've worked up an appetite. Let's get something to eat. Do you want to go out we've been inside most of the time that I've been in town with you?_

" _Sure let's go for a walk. I'm sure there are some eateries where we can stop and have something to eat."_

" _Okay let's go Williamson."_

" _After you McBain."_

John heads for the door and Evangeline grabs her keys and phone. She closes and locks the door and they head out for their walk relieved that the wedding plans are now on track.


	4. Chapter 4 The Wedding

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **We Can't Be Friends a JOVAN story**

 **Chapter 4 The Wedding**

It took a lot of calls and coaxing but Lisa and Eve managed to get it all done. Lisa found and booked the church, the minister and the reception hall, and Eve contacted out of town relatives and got a count on number of attendees and found the perfect hotel and negotiated a great deal with the hotel for the number of rooms needed for the out of town guests. Both Lisa and Eve were in constant contact with Evangeline and John who did travel to town for the food and cake testing and selection. Layla and Nora helped Evangeline find a dress and of course John needed help from Michael on finding a tuxedo. Left alone John would have appeared in a black suit and tie and thought that he looked fine.

Evangeline and John made it to the wedding venue two days before the wedding. They stayed at the hotel in separate rooms. They met with the minister for some last minute pre wedding counseling and last minute instructions on the wedding ceremony. Both opted for traditional vows. They wanted the old tried and true and didn't see the need to try to think of something on their own. The wedding will take place on Saturday morning with a brunch and dancing afterwards because Evangeline and John had an evening flight to Dublin, Ireland. That's why they settled for a morning wedding instead of an evening wedding. They wanted to be relaxed for the flight and this way it would give them time to mingle with their guests and not have to rush off to catch their flight.

After the meeting with the minister Evangeline and John went to Lisa's house for lunch. There they met Lisa, Eve, Uncle Clay, Michael, Layla, Nora and Todd. Todd was on his best behavior. He didn't want to do anything to upset Evangeline. He did take her aside to talk with her.

" _Are you positive that you want to do this because I can have you on a plane out of here in the blink of an eye. Just say the word."_

" _Yes Todd I am sure. I'm so glad that you are here. It wouldn't be a perfect day for me if you weren't here. Don't worry about me. I am happy and I want you to be happy. If Blair doesn't make you happy maybe it's time for you to move on too. If Llanview isn't the place for you there are other cities around the world just waiting for Todd Manning."_

" _But Evangeline I have a life there and the newspaper. Where else would I go and anyway my children are there."_

" _Todd those are excuses not reasons to stay. Anyway I've said what I wanted to say. Here I have something for you. My new job has many clients and one of them is a newspaper conglomerate that just happens to need an editor for one of their newspapers in the town where I now live. I spoke with the president of the company last week and gave him some information about you. He was quite interested. You may not be the head honcho but he's willing to work with you and see what the two of you can do. He was impressed with your grit. Not many people can face death and come out not bitter and angry at the world. I should know."_

" _Evangeline you did that for me?"_

" _You would do the same for me Todd. That's what friends are for."_

" _I love you. You are the best. I will call him and consider it. Maybe you're right, maybe it is time for me to leave Llanview and living in the town where you are means I won't be lonely. How will John feel about that, me in the same town with you guys?"_

" _I talked with John about it and it was his suggestion that I speak with my client. John is happy Todd and he knows what it feels like to be miserable and he doesn't want that for anybody, not even you. John also knows that I love him and am happy with him and that you would never do anything to make me unhappy. So while I'm away on my honeymoon get your life in order Todd. Now kiss me on my cheek and go get some food. My mother will be upset with you if you don't eat."_

" _Okay I hear you. Thanks for always watching out for me Evangeline. I don't know what I would do without you."_

" _As long as I live Todd you will never have to do without me. BFFs, best friends forever we are."_

They ate and talked and laughed and had a good time. Everyone left and went their separate ways. The next evening they had the wedding rehearsal and everything went well.

The wedding day dawned bright and sunny without a cloud in the sky. The temperature even cooperated and was comfortable not stifling. The church was beautifully decorated and everyone looked sharp in their wedding attire. The wedding began,

" _I stood there in the front of the church waiting for her to walk down the aisle. I was nervous but not anxious. I knew that Evangeline would not leave me standing at the altar and disappear like the 'Runaway Bride'. Words cannot express my joy at this moment. I am about to marry Evangeline. I have dreamed of this day and now it's finally here. The wedding march has started and there she is. Oh my goodness she is gorgeous! The dress fits her perfectly and even with the veil over her face I see her eyes sparkling. She's smiling at me and I grin like an idiot but I don't care. I see her and she sees me and no one else matters."_

" _Oh my words he looks so handsome! His hair pulled back from his face and his beard neatly trimmed he looks better than any cover of GQ. The tuxedo fits him perfectly and his blue eyes are clear and looking directly at me. I smile and he's smiling. I only have eyes for him and it seems as if the rest of the world just fades away and only we two exist."_

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch and the brunch reception and dancing was great. We were able to eat and dance and walk around and speak with everyone at the reception. We didn't have to rush and everything felt relaxed and we really enjoyed ourselves. The toasts by Nora and Michael were hilarious and Todd surprised us with his dance moves. The guy has skills.

" _May I have your attention please? Thank you. Evangeline and I want to thank each of you for sharing this wonderful occasion with us. You have made this a perfect day for us. We give a special thanks to our mothers for putting this all together for us. You are the best ladies! A toast to our moms! Now I would like to thank this beautiful wife of mine for making me the happiest man in the world. Maybe it's the luck of the Irish but as I don't believe in luck even though I am Irish I believe that God saw this pitiful creature John McBain and sent to him this blessed spirit to shine light on my dark world and lead me back to love. Evangeline McBain my shining light I will love you forever."_

" _Everyone don't let John make you believe that it was one-sided. I too needed guidance and John helped me find my way. John McBain my love for my life I will love you always."_

The reception wound down and John and Evangeline took their leave and left for their rooms. They had their travel bags packed and only needed to have Layla take the wedding gown back to their mother's house. Michael will return John's tuxedo to the rental place. As hard as it was to wait Evangeline and John decided not to consummate their wedding until they arrived in Ireland. They figured that they had waited this long a few more hours wouldn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Life Together

**Un-betaed**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **We Can't Be Friends a JOVAN story**

 **Chapter 5 A New Life Together**

Almost a year after our wedding and John and I have settled into our new home and our new jobs. I'm sitting here at work just thinking back at all that has happened in the last year since our wedding.

First let me think about the honeymoon:

John and I had a marvelous time on our honeymoon and let us just say that if anything the love making was better than anything we had ever experienced together. I guess what made it more exhilarating was that this time we joined together both bodies and hearts and that made a world of difference. John even commented on the difference and he understands now how much better it is when your heart is in it too.

Next let me think about our new jobs:

We're both enjoying our new jobs. I'm in the courtroom again and have not lost my zeal for winning. I get to do what I do well and John now enjoys what he does instead of feeling like it's such a burden. He gets along well with his team and his superiors and they have nothing but good things to say about him.

And last but not least let me think about our new home:

We found a nice home just on the outskirts of town. It is close enough for us to enjoy the amenities of town but far enough to get some peace and quiet. It suits us well.

All right enough daydreaming I need to do some real work. Oh, before I end this daydream I must say that I did have a surprise shortly after we returned from our honeymoon. Todd did accept the job offer and moved to our town. He and I get together at least once a month and he's met somebody. She's a strong independent woman and doesn't take any mess from him but she is also very loving of him and will fight for him against anyone. They work well together as a couple and I see wedding bells in their future.

Okay now back to work.

Two days later and here we are at dinner at a fancy restaurant celebrating our one-year anniversary. I had this all planned out to make it a romantic evening and Evangeline is in the ladies room throwing up. The manager stops by and asks if everything is all right and I tell him that my wife is sick to her stomach. He apologizes and says that he hopes it wasn't the food and said that our meal is on the house. I thank him and wait for Evangeline to exit the ladies room. A few minutes later she does and asks me to take her home. We arrive at home and she rushes upstairs and brushes her teeth, takes a shower and goes to bed. I take a shower and join her in bed. I snuggle up to her and fall asleep.

The next week goes as it usually does. Evangeline recovered from her stomachache and we had an intimate celebration at home to make up for our ruined dinner. I cooked and we ate and then danced around the living room. It was fun.

A few weeks later we're in the back yard planting some flowers and Evangeline jumps us and runs towards the house. I thought that she was running from a bee or something but she stopped just before she made it to the deck and veered off to the left to the side of the house and threw up. I ran to her and asked what was wrong. She couldn't respond because she kept throwing up. I went inside I got a glass of water and some paper towels. When I returned she had finally finished and was just standing there trying to catch her breath. I gave her the glass of water and the paper towels. She used the water to rinse her mouth and the paper towels to wipe her mouth and her forehead for she had worked up a sweat with all of the vomiting.

" _Evangeline you need to go to the doctor to find out why you keep vomiting."_

" _I know John, let me call and try to get in to see her today."_

" _It's a weekend Evangeline, isn't her office closed?"_

" _No, she offers early hours on Saturdays. Let me call her now."_

She calls the doctor and they tell her to come in now. We go inside and shower and change and make it to the doctor's office. We go into the exam room and they have Evangeline give a urine and blood sample while we wait for the doctor. Evangeline gives the samples and we sit and wait for the doctor. We don't talk but we do hold hands trying to give each other comfort. Sometimes words get in the way so we just use this time to think and pray.

The doctor comes into the office and sits and looks at us both. We look at each other and then the doctor and ask if everything is all right. The doctor responds,

" _Yes Mr. and Mrs. McBain everything seems to be fine. Mrs. McBain you are pregnant."_

Evangeline and I look at each other and caught up in the moment I stand up and hug Evangeline. She hugs me back really tight. We then look at the doctor and ask how far along is she. The doctor says that she will need to do an ultrasound to determine that. She calls in the technician to set up the ultrasound and we sit and wait.

I stand next to the bed while they prep Evangeline for the ultrasound. Then we see the baby and hear the baby's heartbeat and I stand there amazed. Evangeline squeezes my hand and I look at her and smile. The doctor moves the wand over Evangeline's belly and takes measurements and says that Evangeline's eight weeks pregnant. I am beyond happy. I kiss Evangeline and thank her.

" _John, why are you thanking me? We did this together."_

" _Thank you for taking a chance on me Evangeline. Thank you for loving me. I love you so much."_

" _I love you too John."_

We kiss and the doctor chuckles and says,

" _Congratulations you two. You can get dressed now Mrs. McBain and I will see you in my office after you dress and we can talk about what happens next."_

We both thank the doctor and she leaves. Evangeline dresses and we sit for a moment just to look at the ultrasound pictures. We hug each other again and kiss again and just bask in the moment. After a few moments we make our way to the doctor's office where she tells us about what to expect in the coming months and sets up appointments for Evangeline. I plan to accompany her to as many appointments as I can. I want to share this experience with her.

We make it back home and sit on the sofa and just hold each other. We know that we should call our family and friends but we just want some time to just have this just for ourselves.

" _Evangeline you have made me so happy. I knew that I wanted to have children with you but I didn't expect one so early but you know what it is perfect timing. Anything I do with you is perfect timing for me. I almost lost you due to my stupidity but here we are now married and soon to be parents. Life can't get any better for me. I love you Evangeline McBain. I love you more than words can express. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being my friend, my lover, my wife, and now the mother of my child. I will forever treasure you."_

" _Oh John that is so sweet. That brought to mind a conversation we had in Angel Square when Christian Vega was released after the prison riot and you asked me how long we were going to go on treating each other like strangers, like we were never friends and I responded by saying I_ _ **can't be**_ _just_ _ **friends**_ _yet. Look at us now. We're more than friends John. We are married and soon to be parents. I like this a lot better than friendship even though you are my friend too."_

" _I remember that conversation Evangeline and I too like how we are now, more than friends. You are my life love and I will love you until I take my last breath."_

And we sit there and enjoy our quiet time together. We will call our family and friends but right now it's just us, Evangeline and John, and baby makes three.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Thnx for reading and reviewing. That's all for this story.


End file.
